


Kouen x Male Reader |Nightmare|{AU}

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Some fluff with Kouen, after having an awful nightmare.





	Kouen x Male Reader |Nightmare|{AU}

His eyes shot open, staring into the nothing above him, he blinked a few times and slowly he begun to focus on the glowing stars and moons. It was hard to breath, every breath was like a suffocating and thigh pressure for his chest. His heartbeat was fast, almost hearable and sicking.  
The warmness, which surrounded him, was unbearable now and would make his rear more wetter than it already was. Slowly he moved out of the bed, a shudder ran through his spine as his bare feet touched the cold floor. And the sudden cold in the room, increased his heartbeat again and gave him a tingling feeling on his exposed body parts.  
As he sits on the bed, he got aware of the sounds from outside. Rain. It sounded like a nasty rain storm, making it more scarier than it already feels like.

Kouen stretched his body, cracked his neck a bit and drove through his hair. Outside rampaged a summer rain storm and it would probably last till tomorrow. A sigh escaped his lips, he should be in bed, laying besides (M/N) and having sleep cuddles. But there he was, sitting in his office and doing late night work. Wonderful.   
Maybe he could do the rest tomorrow and just go to bed now, but when he thinks about it, he wanted to finish it now. Maybe his Boyfriend was right, with being a Workaholic.   
Kouen checked the time, early mornings. And the though about sleep was now in the trash.

(M/N)'s eyes were still wide and he rarely blinked. He only had one destination, the office. Everything around him looked suddenly scary and creepy. Almost unfamiliar. Maybe he woke up in another dream and though it was reality. Maybe it was really another dream. A too realistic dream.  
He took another shaky deep breath, tried to stay calm the best he could. He was in and out of the real and surreal mind, confusing him and makes him overthink.   
The sudden clap of thunder took him by surprise, it was unexpected and scared him. (M/N) let a shriek out and made a run towards the door. He crashed into the closed door and stumbled to the ground.   
His (E/C) eyes were tightly shut and small whimpers escaped his lips. 

Kouen stopped in his tracks, the scream he just heard came defiantly from (M/N) and it slightly worries him. He abandoned his work, stood up and walked towards the door. Then came the door crash. As he opens the door, he found (M/N) sitting on the floor, shivering. It didn't take long before his Boyfriend burst out in tears and Kouen was quick to pick (M/N) up and walked towards their shared bedroom.  
(M/N) was seated in Kouen's lap, had a tight grip on the Red hairs night shirt and just cried more and more. Kouen just held him tight, rubbed his back and whispers sweet calming things.  
«ssshh, everything is fine, your safe. Nothing will hurt you, my love.» he gave him a small kiss on the forehead, «Wanna tell me of what your dream was about?» his voice was calm and gentle, it worries him how shake up (M/N) was. The only responds he got, was more crying and just words. No full sentence, only words. Something about his execution and lots of deaths and betrayal. Kouen gave him another kiss, «It was just a nightmare, I'm alive and your safe. I promise nothing of it was real. Everything will be fine. I'm here» He tighten his hug and whispers more sweet things to him. 

It was around 5 am, as the raging storm begun calm down, the rain was just a faint drizzling, almost calming.   
(M/N) was exhausted, he just want to sleep, but on the other side he was still scared. Kouen rocked him gentle, drove a hand through his (H/C) hair and pepped his face with kisses.   
«Try to sleep» «I, I don't want to» «Your safe with me, love. I promise.», (M/N) only nodded his head, his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Kouen's heartbeat lulled him to sleep, he only needed to hear this certain sound to be reminded that it was indeed just a dream.  
«Love you.»

•I don't think I wrote it that good......uff•

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, please ask!


End file.
